ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
The Chairman
The Chairman (real name Cornelius Wellesly) is from the Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions). In the Stylized Version, he is replaced by the Tyrannosaurus Rex Skeleton. For strategy on defeating him, go to Museum of (Super)Natural History Level (realistic version) article. However, he appears in Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Portable Versions). History Primary Canon The Chairman was formerly Cornelius Wellesly and was the Chairman of International Steel. In the early 1900s, he served as chairman of the board of trustees who ran the Natural History Museum.GBTVGReferenceTheChairmanRV01.jpg According to Tobin's Spirit Guide *'Category:' Class VII Ectoplasmic Entity *'Type:' Deity (supreme being) *'One of Guardians of the Mandala' The Guardian of the fourth node the node is on his chest. *'Behaviors:' **''Attacks:'' Range **''Weaknesses:'' Meson Collider Notes Shandor and his cult made many powerful connections; perhaps none more so than NYC's most powerful business leaders and power brokers. Shandor used his dark abilities to help each of them at some state in their careers, and they were indebted to him. They came together publicly as trustees of the Natural History Museum, and privately misused their power to help Shandor implement and maintain his Mandala throughout the city. When they died, each of them returned as guardians to the Mandala, and the Natural History Museum in particular. Their closeness to Shandor's evil regenerated them as ectoplasmic entities. The Chairman (formerly Cornelius Wellesly, Chairman of International Steel), wielded the most power when alive, and likewise is the most powerful in death, becoming one of Shandor's mightiest servants. Contact Protocol Contact protocol against the Chairman dictates that you not attempt to directly engage him during the entire fight. Instead, seal the Black Slime Portals that spawn Black Slime Fiends and Crawler to force the Chairman to hold still. When he does, pelt the glowing spot on his chest with your Overload Pulse and dwindle his PK energy. When he retreats back underneath the platform, turn back to the corners and seal the new Black Slime Portals before they spawn more enemies. The faster you seal them, the faster the Chairman will come back out to play. Manifestation Point *Natural History Museum Description Death has not been kind to Chairman Wellesly; he is resurrected as a corpulent shadow of his former self, dressed in tattered cult robes, and bearing a tattoo of an occult diagram on his body. In the center of this diagram is a single, glowing yellow eye, which proves to the thinnest point in the Chairman's ectoplasmic construction. The Composite Particle System proves a worthwhile investment, as the homing-missile effect of the Overload Pulse make hitting the remarkably agile Chairman easier on the young rookie. The Chairman however, opens several Black Slime portals in order to soften up the Ghostbusters during their battle. Thankfully, the positively-charged green slime provided by the Slime Blower makes short work of the Black Slime. Secondary Canon IDW Comics The Chairman was allegedly present during a cult gathering at the Sedgewick Hotel to summon a hungry spirit but Slimer was conjured instead. Trivia *The Chairman's outfit and name seems to be a reference to Aleister Crowley. *The Chairman's involvement in the steel and metal works industry and prominence as a high-ranking member of the Cult of Gozer may imply that he supplied Ivo Shandor with the structural ironwork used for the construction of 550 Central Park West. *On page 43 of the October 8, 2007 third draft of the revised cut-scene script, the Chairman was going to appear in the unused Thanksgiving Day Parade Lost Level and possess and transmogrify one of the floats.Zuur Platten, John & Dille, Flint (2007). Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Revised Cut-Scene Script Third Draft October 8, 2007) (Script p. 43). Peter Venkman says: "The Chairman has taken control of one of the balloons. People on the street start running in panic as the huge, inflatable float TRANSFORMS into hideous PARANORMAL BEAST."" Appearances Primary Canon Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions) Secondary Canon IDW Comics *Ghostbusters Annual 2017 **The Origins of Slimer References Gallery Primary Canon TheChairmanRV03.jpg|The Chairman, in life GBTVGRVCutscene6BlackSlimeChairman12.jpg|As seen in cinematic GBTVGRVCutscene6BlackSlimeChairman13.jpg|As seen in cinematic GBTVGRVCutscene6BlackSlimeChairman22.jpg|As seen in cinematic TheChairmaninGBTVGRVsc06.png|The Chairman while kidnapping Ilyssa TheChairmaninGBTVGRVsc07.png|Full shot of The Chairman right before the Boss fight TheChairmanrv01.png|The Chairman as seen in gameplay TheChairmanrv02.png|The Chairman as seen in gameplay TheChairmanRV05.jpg|Defeated Secondary Canon TheChairmaninGBTVGSPVbio.png|The Chairman bio photo from Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Portable Versions) ChairmanSPVbio.png|The Chairman Icon during an encounter in Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Portable Versions) ChairmanSPV01.png|The Chairman being fought in Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Portable Versions) TheChairmanIDW01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2017 "The Origins of Slimer" Category:GB:TVG Characters‎ Category:Cult of Gozer Category:Deity Category:Media Class 7 Category:Ghosts Category:IDW Characters Category:GBW Characters